gemstonedrawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de-facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next few millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Appearance Garnet is currently the second tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems and the second-shortest fusion. She has three eyes, which are usually hidden behind a visor. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet. Her gemstones are embedded in the palms of her hands. Like Ruby, she has a deep violet cube-shaped afro and a purplish-red skin tone, while her facial features more closely resemble Sapphire's. First-form In "The Answer", Ruby and Sapphire fuse into Garnet for the first time. Garnet has curly hair that is mostly light blue with the left side being mostly hot pink instead and purple-maroon skin. Their bodysuit is split diagonally. The right side resembles Ruby's bodysuit but colored light pink with medium length sleeves. The collar and sleeve on the right side have a dark indigo cuff/collar. The left side resembles Sapphire's dress, but colored indigo, with a slightly puffy pale blue sleeve. She also has a black glove on her left arm starting from her elbow and covering her entire hand. Her indigo half-dress stops a little below her hips, where it extends out a bit. Her leggings are hot pink on her right leg and dark indigo on her left. She has a tall dark indigo boot on her right foot and no left boot, and she also does not have a visor like her later regenerations. This form reappears in a flashback from "Now We're Only Falling Apart". 1980s-90s regeneration In "Story for Steven", "We Need to Talk", and "Greg the Babysitter", episodes that flashback to around the 1980s, Garnet's body suit is red, white and black. The top half is a dark red with a white collar and zigzag design, with lighter red puffy sleeves. The bottom half is black with red on the heels and toes of her feet. Her visor is a tinted blue and yellow, her hair is the same length as her current design but the same size as her debut design, and she is not wearing gloves. Her gauntlets are also the same as her debut design. Pre-regeneration (Debut) She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, which covers all three of her eyes. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads (the right one being magenta, the left one being crimson), and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length black gloves that covered her middle fingers. This form also in flashback of "Three Gems and a Baby". Post-regeneration (Previous) From "Jail Break" to "Together Alone", Garnet continued to wear the same bodysuit, but with a different color scheme and pattern. As opposed to crimson and black, her bodysuit became more colorful. Her right half was covered in a vivid blue-violet stocking, and her left was covered in a deep orchid/eggplant stocking. Her skin tone also changed, now cerise rather than pinkish-brown. Her weapons became a dark reddish-cerise color. However, there is a ring of black on the outside closest to her arms, and the glowing aura that appears when summoning them became pale magenta. Instead of a gold star on the end facing her arms, they are just plain orange. The star on her top's color also changed - instead of a pink star with a magenta outline, it became an amaranth-colored star with a soft-pink outline. Her hair was changed from black, to dark-indigo and became shorter and smaller than before. Her shades, instead of pale-orange and white, became a soft-pink and pale-blue. Her shoulder pads were oval-like instead of cube-like, and both were a dark orchid/eggplant color as well as her arms and gloves. This costume lacked contrast in colors compared to her pre-regeneration outfit. The two halves of her lower body were separated straight down the middle as opposed to the left thigh before regeneration. After her reformation in "Reunited", she wore a bronze ring on her left ring finger and a silver ring on her right ring finger to indicate Ruby and Sapphire's marriage. Current regeneration As of "Change Your Mind". Garnet's visor is now orange, and takes the shape of the top of a star. The shape of her suit is unaffected, but the coloring is. The upper torso is now pink with a white, 4-pointed star on top with a light pink outline which also now face sideways. The abdominal area is pinkish-red on the left side, and medium blue on the right. The legs are now completely indigo and magenta at the toes. Her shoulder pads are also a brighter shade of pink than her skin, and she keeps her gloves and wedding rings. Personality Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the series. As the leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset Gauntlet Proficiency: When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gemstones, Garnet can summon a pair of gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She can deal massive strikes that can deal a heavy amount of damage and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. As of "Bismuth", Garnet's gauntlets have had spiked brass knuckles added onto them. * Rocket Gauntlets: Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles in "Watermelon Steven". In "Reformed", after Garnet launches her gauntlets, her hands are detached from her body, and her gemstones are moved to the stubs of her arms. * Weapon Size Augmentation: Garnet can increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. This was hinted during "Garnet's Universe". Being an imaginary story, that means Steven knew about that power before the real debut in "Warp Tour". * Deflection: Garnet can use her gauntlets as shields as seen in "Onion Trade" to deflect a volley of Dave Guys. They are also used in "Catch and Release" to block Peridot's electrokinetic discharge in Amethyst's whip, although it is unknown whether Garnet simply prevented the electric current using her gauntlets or absorbed it with her electrokinesis. * Shock Wave Emission: As seen in "Gem Harvest", Garnet can pound her gauntlets into something and create a shock wave strong enough to make something, such as carrots, fly out of the ground. * Photokinesis: In "It Could've Been Great", Garnet can be seen using Photokinesis, an ability she shares with Pearl, Ruby (Doc), Ruby (Eyeball), Peridot, and the Rutile Twins. This might be a power that every Gem can use or a power inherited from Ruby. * Item Summoning: Garnet has the ability to materialize different items out of her gemstone(s), similarly to Pearl. In "Serious Steven", she summoned the key to the Pyramid Temple. Who she inherited this ability from is unknown. * Fusion Realm: In the episode "Mindful Education", Garnet was shown to have helped Stevonnie gain a deeper connection to themself; the way this was done was apparently through a quite easily gained meditative state in which Garnet guided Stevonnie throughout. When Garnet and Stevonnie entered this realm Garnet apparently showed Stevonnie how to keep in touch with themself and how to gain a deeper understanding of both their sides and how to resist falling apart by being honest to themself. * Future Vision: Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye (Sapphire's eye) as revealed in "Future Vision". * Temporary Power Transfer: In "Winter Forecast", "Jail Break", and "Future Boy Zoltron" it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. ** Heat Resistance: Her invulnerability is often displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) in "Giant Woman". It has also been said that she could swim in the core of the Sun and survive.2 This may be because of Ruby's thermo-regulation. ** Enhanced Calculations: Garnet mentions her ability to sense structural integrity in "Cheeseburger Backpack". *** It is currently unknown whether this is a unique power, a separate portion of her heightened senses like her future vision, or just a simple observation. **** Electrokinesis: Garnet can generate electricity, as seen in "The Message" when she used it to charge the battery of Greg's van, "Catch and Release" when she was tangling with Peridot, and "Arcade Mania" when she restarted "Meat Beat Mania" after Steven unplugged the game. Garnet has this ability due to the combination of Ruby's pyrokinesis and Sapphire's cryokinesis. ***** Electric Resistance: Garnet is impervious to electricity, as seen in "Future Vision" when she easily deflected a lightning bolt that was about to hit her and Steven with her gemstone. It is seen again in "Catch and Release" when she stopped Peridot's electricity from traveling down Amethyst's whip, only to send her own electricity back at her. ***** Electric Jump: In "When It Rains", Garnet uses her electrokinesis on the offensive for the second time, generating electricity and releasing it on impact with the ground, where the energy then travels to the target. This particular move is long-ranged. **** Super Speed: As shown in the episode titled "Bismuth", Garnet is shown to have engaged Bismuth in combat with an immensely fast approach. She inherited this ability from Sapphire. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Pearl and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. ** Garnet could also form Alexandrite by fusing with Opal. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Obsidian. ** Garnet could also form Obsidian by fusing with Rose and Opal; or Amethyst and Rainbow Quartz. * When fused with Steven, they form the hybrid fusion Sunstone. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven, they form the hybrid fusion Obsidian. ** Garnet could also form Obsidian by fusing with Steven and Opal; or Pearl and Smoky Quartz; or Amethyst and Rainbow Quartz 2.0. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sapphire fusions Category:Ruby fusions Category:Garnets Category:Double Fusions